TrickorTreat
by shinycry
Summary: Yes, yes, it's a Halloween fic! What's this, Naruto's dressed up as what? And Sasuke he's what? Don't forget Kakashi and Iruka! shounenai, SasuNaru and KakaIru Please read and enjoy!


Shinycry- hey! First off I just want to dedicate this to Kyoki Hinote! After eating that jumbo Hershey's bar, yum my favorite candy bar and thank you, I felt inspired to write a Halloween fic even though I'm kind of late. And you were right, you were one of the people that I was talking about, love you! I hope you enjoy this and as well as any reader that reads this! Oh by the way, Sasuke and Naruto are going around as well as Kakashi and Iruka.  
**Disclaimer- **shinycry does not own Naruto

Trick-or-Treat

"Iruka-sensei, I look dumb in this outfit!"

"I have to agree with the idiot on that one."

"What! You bastard, who asked you?"

"Boys, boys, please and Naruto, you look fine."

"But Iruka-sensei, I'm a princess! Isn't that Sakura's department or something?"

"Um……Naruto….weren't you the one that came up to me and asked if I could help you look like a…princesses?"  
"………oh, yeah…but you didn't have to do a good job at it!"

"By the way Naruto, why did you want to look like one, um, a princess I mean?"

Blush "…"

"I can't hear you, can you speak louder Naruto."

Deeply blushing, "…"

"It's because this dope over here lose a bet and whoever lost would dress up as a princess for Halloween."

"Damn it Sasuke! I still say you cheated!"

"Whatever, don't be a sore loser."

"Bastard, you make me wonder why I put up with you sometimes!"

"Naruto, language and please stop moving, I'm still not done putting flowers in your hair."

"…"

"…"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Sasuke!"

"You look so pretty Naruto with those flowers."

"Sasuke!"

Iruka sighed and shook his head at the couple. "Where was Kakashi when all this was happening?"

The princess stopped his glaring and turned towards Iruka who told him to look forward. "He was right there. What else would he be doing?"

"I know _what_ he wouldn't be doing." Iruka mumbled darkly. "Are you sure you still want to do this Naruto? I mean, Sasuke won't you please reconsider this?"

"No way Iruka-sensei! If I back down, that bastard over there going to think I'm a chicken. I have pride you know!"

"Oh yes you do, standing there looking oh so pretty in that dress and flowers in your hair" a voice said causing Sasuke to snicker at the comment.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi!"

"Yo"

"Don't you 'yo' me! I can't believe you let these boys go so far in that bet."

"Hey, I warned them."

"What! You didn't warn us, in fact you were the one who started this whole princess's thing!"

"Huh, what do you mean Naruto, how did Kakashi start this?" a pause, "Don't you dare move Kakashi from that spot unless you think the couch is comfortable." The silver hair jounin stopped in his tracks which was going towards the front door.

"Well it all started when Sasuke and me were trying to decide on what to dress up for Halloween while walking to our sign mission area for the day."

"Correction dope, you were the one deciding on what to wear. I could care less about dressing up."

"Anyway back to what I was saying before being rudely interrupted, Kakashi-sensei came up with an idea to solve our little dilemma, I guess he got tried of hearing us fight. The solution being why don't me and Sasuke dress up as a prince and princess. Have no idea where he got that idea from." Naruto shot Kakashi a look before continuing. "But anyway, of course I suggested Sasuke be the princess and I be his prince!"

"Which I flat out refused."

"I don't understand why though, I think you would have made the better princess out of use two. So yeah, as you would guess it, we started arguing again. And again Kakashi-sensei made another suggestion."

"And let me guess, that's where the whole 'bet' thing came into to play? Loser is the princess and winner the prince?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"…that explains why you're dressed as a prince Sasuke."

"Yeah and thanks for fixing the cape Iruka-sensei."

"You're welcome." Iruka placed the last flower in Naruto's hair and walked around to examine him. Once he saw everything was in place and in order, he smiled, "All done Naruto and I must say you look beautiful. Now it's Kakashi's turn."

"Huh? But Ruka, I'm not trick-or-treating or anything so I don't think I really need a custom."

"Of course you do silly, now get over here."

"No, it's really alright Iruka. No need to make me one. Did I forget to mention how sorry I am?"

"If you feel sorry then come over here, it's your turn."

"Um, alright……"

"Hahahaa, it always cracks me up how Iruka-sensei has you wiped and wiped good! Come on my knight and shining armor, let's go to the kitchen. All that standing made me thirsty."

"Lead the way my princess." Sasuke bowed down as Naruto walked past him.

"Oh Naruto, try not to dirty the dress okay? Just give me a good half an hour with Kakashi and we'll all go trick-or-treating."

"All right sensei" with that the two boys walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"What are you going to dress me up as? And whatever it is, what happens if I refuse it?"

"It's a surprise and you don't want to know. I didn't appreciate what you did to the boys Kakashi. I mean a princess, what were you thinking?"

"……um, I wasn't thinking?"

Sigh, "Kakashi, that wasn't the answer I was looking for. I'm still going to dress you up…but"

"But?"

"Since in the end it turned out okay with Naruto looking beautiful and Sasuke looking charming, I'll let you sleep in the same bed as me!"

"Huh? You mean you weren't going to let me?"

"Oh heck no! At least not for a whole week." There was silence in the room for a moment as Iruka started taking some measurements.

"……am I going to be able to…with you?"

"We'll see, depending on how well you act tonight. Behave well and you'll get a treat."

**There's a pretty line here!**

"Wow, look how much candy we got Sasuke!"

"I don't really care. I'm just going to gave it all to you in the end."

"You don't like candy Sasuke?"

"Not really Iruka-sensei."

"Then why did you get dressed up and tag along with us. Er, not that I'm saying it was a bad idea or anything."

"It's alright Iruka-sensei. I came because Naruto wanted to come trick-or-treating and wanted me to come with him. So I came. Also, I wanted to keep an eye out for him."

"Aw, isn't my prince charming so charming Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes he is and too bad mine isn't."

"I feel insulted."

"Hahaa you should be Kakashi-sensei or should I be saying Queen Kakashi-sensei hahahaa!"

"Laugh it up princess. By the way, pink suits you and those flowers as well."

"Hey!"

"What? That's what you're dressed up as, aren't you?"

"Well yeah…but you don't have to rub it in." Just then, a group of girl dressed up passed by and saw Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD! Look girls, Sasuke's dressed up as a prince and looking hot as ever!"

"Oh my, Sasuke I'll be you're princess any day!"

"You're always a prince in my heart Sasuke!"

"Can I be your princess!"

"NO, YOU CAN'T! I'M HIS PRINCESS AND HE'S MY PRINCE SO BACK THE HELL OFF! GO KISS A FROG OR SOMETHING!" The group of girls blinked wondered who the hell she was for claiming Sasuke as her prince but backed off nevertheless out of fear. Sasuke just stared at Naruto before walking up to him and tucking some blond hair behind his ear that seemed to have gotten lose.

Iruka scratched his fake cat ear and looked at Naruto, "Go kiss a frog or something?"

"Well yeah, let them get their own prince and leave mine alone."

"Oh, possessive aren't you Naruto?"

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei, if I remembered correctly you punched some guy's face because he was playing with Iruka-sensei's fake cat tail and making moves on him." Iruka blushed at the memory, it was because he let his hair down that the guy probably mistook him for a girl.

"He deserved it! He was hitting on _my_ Ruka for heaven sake's!" Queen Kakashi stated as he played with the little bell collar that Iruka was wearing around his neck.

"And who was calling who possessive?"

"Whatever, shouldn't you two brats be heading home or something?"

"Yeah we should, come on Naruto. And don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'll check the candy before my idiot princess decides to shove it down his throat."

"Ah thank you Sasuke and make sure he doesn't eat all of it at once?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

"Hey you two, I'm like right here."

"Come on princess, let's go home. Bye Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

"Goodnight Iruka-sensei and Queen Kakashi-sensei!" The two boys walked off hand in hand as their sensei bid them farewell for the night.

"So……did I behave good Iruka? Do I get a treat?"

"I don't know, you did punch that guy's face probably giving him a broken nose."

"He was asking for it Iruka, just because you look all sexy dressed up as a cat doesn't gave him a free ticket to molest you. There's only one ticket and that's my ticket."

"Oh, well since you have a _ticket_, you might as well use it."

**There's a pretty line here!**

Some of the trick-or-treaters where confused when they saw what looked like a queen with what looked like a cat-person over her shoulder, running off to some direction. Some of them thought that the cat-person looked like their sensei Iruka but weren't to sure, the queen was going too fast. Elsewhere, a prince with his princess walked down the streets towards their 'castle' where they stayed up for most of the night and it wasn't for checking candy or eating them for that matter.

**End**

Shinycry- would say happy Halloween but, oh what the heck, Happy Halloween guys! I hoped you guys liked it. Again, I want to say thank you, Kyoki Hinote! I would hug you to death but I don't want to kill you, sorry! Lol Please review and tell me what you think.  
Also for anyone who cares, I feel better now! I'm not sick anymore! Being sick just sucks.


End file.
